Reality Warping
Reality warping is a rare an extremely powerful ability, which is defined as the ability to change or manipulate reality and the world, itself to various degrees. For a reality warper, nearly all things are possible and almost anything they want can be done. This ability may be used and manifested in many different ways, from changing physical aspects, the users surroundings, augmenting powers to distorting the very fabric of space and flow of time itself. Any power that truly stems from Reality Warping is considered to be extremely rare and those in possession of it are almost always portrayed in positions of great power. Types of Reality Warping Reality warping is a powerful ability and there are many other powers which stem from it and in time may evolve into it. Spellcasting/Power Of One Spells from a collective of Upper-Level witches, such as the Charmed Ones are capable of warping reality. It must be done through there connection as the Power of One. With this they are able to cast and create spells to warp reality with little effort and get what they desired successfully. This was shown when the Charmed Ones helped the Avatars to create Utopia via their magic, it was stated that the Avatars couldn't acheive this with out the charmed ones. They also use this ability when manipulating time, banishing things from exsistance or undoing things, bestowing power, ect. Projection Projection is a form of reality warping where by the user changes the world around them through desire and imagination. Billie Jenkins and Wyatt are the only known users of this ability who can use it with free will rather then other beings such as Genies who can only warp reality for their masters wishes. Conjuring Conjuring, it is also possible that one could consider this power a form too. Though it is more closely related to Summoning and unlike other forms of Reality Warping, conjuring is quite common amongst demons, darklighters, and witches alike, and, though still having many advantages, seems to be the weakest form, if it really is one. This power can therefore be disregarded as truly stemming from Reality Warping. Demonic Projection Demonic Projection allows the user to perform tasks with a mere wave of the hand such as healing, spell casting and transformation. Within the demonic ranks, powerful Upper-Level Demons such as The Source and Zankou have the ability of Demonic Projection. Barbas also had the power of Fear Projection where he could warp reality but only based on the deepest fears on the victim and can be made illusionary real. Thought Projection Thought Projection is an extremely power ability to bring, your thoughts, fictional, inanimate objects and beings to life. It allows the possessor to manipulate reality similar to Projection, but on a smaller scale. However, this power works by bringing virtual or otherwise 2-D objects to life such as a drawing or a cartoon on the T.V. This power could eventually evolve into reality warping. Kevin a witch who later became on Elder, possessed the ability to project his drawings into reality. List of Users *Gods *Angel of Death *Angels of Destiny *Charmed Ones ( Through Power Of Three Spells) Projection *Genie *Avatars *Cleaners *Cole Turner *The Tribunal *Billie Jenkins *Wyatt Halliwell *Kevin (Thought Projection) *Tuatha (Through her Wand) *Kyle Gwydion (Through Tuatha's wand) Demonic Projection *Zankou *Cole Turner *The Source *Unborn Source *Barbas (Fear Projection) See Also *Conjuring *Demonic Projection *Fear Projection *Projection *Thought Projection Category:Powers